


Mom

by Roxystar05



Category: Non-Fandom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxystar05/pseuds/Roxystar05
Summary: Crossposted on fanfiction and wattpad. This is just one of those things I wrote while thinking about my mom, I miss her so much. I stay up late crying and just writing how I feel. I thought it would help me if I shared how I felt. So here is some of them...





	1. Without You

It's hard.  
Living without you doesn't feel like living.  
It feels like I'm empty.  
Just a shell with a single emotion.  
Sadness.  
It's all I feel.  
It's all I think is right.  
No one ever says how hard grieving is.  
You don't understand it and you just can't explain it.  
It's makes you hurt.  
It makes you weep.  
You can't control your feelings when you're alone.  
You have to let all of your pain out.  
But the question is, when does the pain stop?  
I don't think it does.  
Not ever, not really.


	2. I Miss You

I miss you.   
I'm sure if I was the one who was gone you would miss me just as much as I miss you.   
I miss your laugh.   
I miss the jokes you used to tell.   
I miss the way you'd catch me when I fell.   
But most of all I miss you being by my side.   
I miss the things we shared.   
I miss our late night talks.   
I miss your face.   
I miss your good morning hugs and your good night kisses.   
I miss the life you lost.   
I miss our struggles together.   
I miss the way we used to talk.   
But most of all I just miss you mom.


End file.
